Jacob
Jacob, has never been called "Jake" or has liked too. His best friend is Raphael who he met on his first day at JCS. Jacob first appeared in Season 2, and was that on-again-off-again kind of character. Season 2 *Comes to JCS a little nervous about making new friends. *Quickly makes friends with Raphael, a little too fast. *Gets into a fight with Raphael due to his thoughts on being "best friends". *Moves out of Raphael's dorm, mad. *Moves back after a very thought out apology, also became his friend again. *Went missing at Sports Day, due to a bet with Raphael, on climbing trees. *Was found in a tree eating donuts, was embarrassed. *After summer, decided to go to a public school. Season 4 *Returns to JCS from the hatred public school. *Restarted his friendship with Raphael. *Fights with Raphael on being too aggressive. *Doesn't like that Raphael is too hands on and pushy, but makes up with him. *Learns that Raphael likes Holly K, tells people. *Feels bad for Raphael since Holly K doesn't like him. Season 5 *Lost touch with Raphael over the summer into 5th Grade. *Reminisced with Raphael, and retouched on things. *Joins a club and makes Raphael becoming friendlier with others. *Graduated from JCS, very upset. Season 6 *Jacob goes to FMG for 6th grade, rooms with Raphael, again. *Tries to adjust to a new school and new surroundings, just can't. *Leaves the school before the bomb goes off. *Very emotional due to the bomb threat at FMG, but is excited about going back to JCS. *Has a CPR lesson with Holly K, where Holly K has to perform CPR on him. *Is asked out by Holly K, and doesn't know what to say, he then says yes. *Doesn't know what to do about his relationship with Holly K since Raphael used to like her, ignores it. *Takes his relationship with Holly K to the next level, they start making out. *Raphael feels he is too young to kiss, but he doesn't think so. *Tells people off when they call Raphael gay. *Makes Holly K go to the school counsellor for her indigestion pill obsession. *Goes on the class trip to watch it turn out to be something unexpected. Season 7 *He returns for 7th grade at JCS. *Starts crushing on another girl thats not Holly K. *Holly K learns about his wandering eye. *They breakup; then get back together, after pleading. *Doesn't like that Raphael is obsessed with Holly K. *Forgives Raphael; after all. *Tells Raphael and Holly K about his troubled past, stealing cars. *Feels happy he got that off of his chest. *In the outcome Holly K feels he'll do bad to her; she breaks it off. *Raphael makes plans to do everything with him over the summer, against his dispute. *Tells Raphael that he has plans with his family for most of the summer. *They get into a mixed-confusing fight and leave JCS for summer vacation. Season 8 (Guest Appearance) *Returns to JCS for an un-expecting 8th grade, and becomes friendly with Raphael again. *Enters a School-On-Board contest; along with Andrew randomly wins; leaves JCS for a boat school. *Gets a call from Raphael about his shooting.